Little Drummer Girl
by Du Silbena Datia
Summary: For the "Little Drummer Girl" prompt on the Finchel Prompt Tumblr.


**A/N: For the "Little Drummer Girl" prompt on the Finchel Prompt Tumblr. Prompt: College Finchel. Finn brought his drum kit to he and Rachel's apartment. She secretly takes lessons because she wants to share something he's passionate about. He comes home early one day and catches her pounding out a beat. It's the hottest thing he's ever seen.**

**Bonus: She sits on his lap and he whispers, "Show me what you learned."**

**Double bonus: Pink drum sticks**

Little Drummer Girl

The hot August sun beat down on Finn Hudson as he made his way back to the apartment he shared with his girlfriend. The two had only recently moved in together as Finn had just transferred to Columbia University School of General Studies. It had taken a lot of work, but it was all worth it if it meant he could be in New York with Rachel.

He was excited to be going home early. Between his football camp and job and her summer classes and practices for an off-off-Broadway production, he and Rachel barely got any quality time alone. He knew she'd have to be at rehearsal for that night's show in another couple hours and he was planning to put that time to good use.

Finn grinned as he took the stairs two at a time all the way up to their sixth floor apartment. Approaching the door, Finn could hear a loud banging coming from the inside. It sounded almost like drumming. But who would be using his drum set?

Unlocking the door, Finn stepped inside and was immediately assaulted by heat. It was unusually hot out, even for August, and their air conditioner had just broke two days previous. He rounded the corner into the main room, Rachel's name dying on his lips.

Rachel was sitting at the drum set, playing the drums to what he recognized as their old mash-up Borderline/Open Your Heart. Finn took one look at his girlfriend and all the blood in his body rushed south. His eyes trailed up her legs straddling the stool to the hem of her skirt riding up her smooth thighs. He could see the light sheen of sweat coating her neck and his mind instantly formed an image her sweating beneath him as he took her, over and over. Biting his lip, Finn stifled a groan and leaned heavily against the doorframe. She was such a freaking turn on and she didn't even know it.

Trying to focus on anything but Rachel's body, Finn's eyes moved to the drumsticks she was holding in her dainty hands. He smiled as he realized she was banging on the drums with a set of bright pink drumsticks. She was adorable and impossibly sexy all at the same time. Rachel hit the drums one last time to finish the song, and Finn's eyes lingered on her breasts. Shit. She wasn't wearing a bra.

Unable to contain himself any longer, he crept behind her unnoticed, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up against his body and onto his lap while he sat on the stool himself. She let out a squeal as she felt herself picked up and twisted, trying to get a look at Finn, but was stopped by Finn pressing his lips to her neck.

"Hey baby," he murmured. "What're you doing?" Rachel's eyes fell shut and she hummed in contentment. "Playing your drums," she replied lazily.

Smirking, Finn ran his hands up and down her bare arms, leaving a trail of goose bumps wherever his fingers touched. "I can see that. But where did you learn?" he asked.

Rachel turned to face him, eyes shining with pride. "I've been taking private lessons," she informed him matter-of-factly. "I know how much you love them so I wanted to see what the hype was for myself. It's surprisingly relaxing."

"Says you," Finn muttered under his breath. A raging boner is not what he would call relaxing. On the contrary, he was incredibly riled up. He shifted slightly on the stool, hoping to move some of Rachel's weight off his crotch. Having her ass pressed against his dick didn't exactly help clear his mind.

The movement caused Rachel to notice Finn's discomfort, and she giggled as she wriggled and pressed her back to his chest. Finn let out a grunt, and Rachel stared up at him innocently. "Everything alright, Finn?"

"Like hell," he responded. It had been a while since he had to call up the mailman, but after only sporadic visits for two years he had to. He gritted his teeth and refocused on the drumsticks Rachel was still clutching in her fists. Chuckling, he plucked one of the drumsticks from her grasp and twirled it between his fingers. It was surprisingly cold, as if it had been left in the freezer overnight. Chuckling, he glanced at Rachel and teased, "Pink, Rachel? Really? You had to go and get _pink _drumsticks?"

Laughing as well, Rachel smacked his shoulder lightly with the other stick. "Hush you. It's my favourite colour and they are far more atheistically pleasing than those boring wood ones you carry around."

"Yeah, speaking of which, you gotta get rid of these Rach," Finn said. "If you wanna be a serious drummer you gotta have good sticks. And these plastic things have crappy tone quality."

Rachel pouted, and already Finn could feel his defenses shaking. No one, least of all him, could resist the Rachel Berry pout. "But Finn," she whined. "You can't get pink wood drumsticks anywhere, and I _really _like these."

Damn her. She really knew how to just make him cave to anything in one go. Sighing, he leaned forward to wrap his arms around her waist, and the cool drumstick caught on her shirt-covered nipple. He was just about to apologize when a small whimper escaped her lips, and he could see her nipples harden beneath her thin shirt.

Finn stared at his girlfriend. He knew Rachel could get very kinky, but was she really turned on by a drumstick? She stared right back at him, and unconsciously licked her full lips. Finn groaned internally. She must be out to kill him.

"Did you like that Rach?" he asked quietly, still gazing at her intently. She nodded eagerly. Hesitantly, Finn grasped the drumstick tighter and traced the outline of her hard nipple. Rachel moaned softly and her head fell back against his shoulder. Finn took the moment to admire his beautiful, sexy girlfriend, and to thank whoever was in charge of this stuff for making Rachel so kinky. It led to seriously crazy and _awesome _sex.

Deciding that she was wearing far too much clothing, Finn let his free hand wander up Rachel's torso. He reached the neckline of her shirt, curled his fingers around it, and yanked. The material ripped in a jagged line down the middle, exposing her bare chest. Rachel whipped around to glare at him, but he stopped her by calmly pressing his lips to her neck. He dragged the drumstick down the valley between her breasts while sucking lightly on her neck, and he grinned as he heard her let out a soft "Oh!" of appreciation. She pressed her ass once again onto his erection, and Finn knew had her right where he wanted her: wet and begging.

Finn flipped the hem of Rachel's skirt up and tucked it into the elastic waistband. Smirking, he hooked a large finger through the top of her cotton panties and his thumb rubbed small circles into her hip. Rachel mewled and bucked her hips back before raising them, silently begging him to take the panties off her. He complied, grinning like a fool as he slid the soaked garment off her painfully slow until she was a writhing mess in his lap.

Fingers dancing up her thighs, Finn kneaded Rachel's soft flesh in his hands. Handing her the drumstick he had taken, he leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Show me what you learned, Rachel."

Rachel took a deep breath, clearing the fog from her mind before beginning to tap out a simple beat. Finn's fingers inched closer to her slit, and she stuttered, messing up the beat. Immediately, Finn removed his hands from her entirely, and she uttered a whine of protest.

"Easy there, Rach. It's very simple. Just keep the beat, and you'll be rewarded," he reminded her gently. At once, she began tapping out the beat again, and she looked up expectantly at him. Chuckling, Finn repositioned his hands on her legs and resumed their previous activities. She gritted her teeth but kept on playing the drums as his hands creeped higher and higher until one rough finger was teasingly tracing her entrance.

Drumming completely forgotten, Rachel let out a loud moan and bucked up into Finn's hand, pressing herself as close to him as possible. Before she had time to do anything else, Finn slipped the finger inside her. Rachel yelped, and she almost put a foot through the bass drum. He pumped his finger slowly in and out of her, her hips meeting him each time, taking his finger deeper and deeper. He pushed her ripped blouse off entirely, and mouth finding her neck, he began trailing hot open kisses across her neck and her shoulders. Rachel sighed in bliss, then whimpered in the next breath as Finn pulled his finger out.

Picking up the plastic drumstick once more, Finn lowered the end to her slit and began circling her clit with it, gathering her wetness on the tip. Rachel's breathing became laboured. What was going on, what was Finn doing?

She turned her head to look inquisitively at him. He just smiled and trailed kisses up her neck to her ear. "Do you trust me?" he asked cautiously.

"Indubitably," Rachel gasped out. He had absolutely no idea what that meant, but she wasn't trying to escape him, so he took it as a sign that he could continue. He sucked her earlobe into his mouth and a split second later pushed the plastic inside of her.

Rachel let out a hoarse yell as the drumstick entered her. She shifted slightly on Finn's lap to accommodate the stick, then thrusted up to take it deeper. Finn, getting the hint, began to push it in and out, steadily picking up the pace. Her bucking became erratic, and Finn wrapped his free arm around Rachel to keep her in place. That hand went to her breast, fondling it and rolling her nipple between his fingers.

She was close, oh so close. She could feel it, and he could see her walls fluttering around the plastic. Finn pushed the drumstick in as far as it would go, pressed his thumb to her clit, and tugged on her nipple all at the same time. With a fierce cry, Rachel tumbled over the edge, coating the drumstick with her cum. She rested in his arms, panting, and he gently kissed the spot where her ear met her head before pulling the drumstick out.

After a thought, he raised it to her lips and commanded, "Open." Rachel obeyed, taking the stick between her full lips and began sucking her own cum off it, staring up at him all the while. Her eyes were still dark with desire, and Finn let out a groan as he watched Rachel suck the stick seductively. She let it slid out with a faint popping sound as her lips smacked together. Finn shifted underneath her again, his straining erection once again making itself known. Rachel smiled slightly as she realized this and pushed herself out of his lap and turned gracefully, falling to her knees. She grinned up at Finn before taking his zipper between her teeth and pulling down. Her fingers made quick work of the button, and Finn lifted his hips to make removing his pants and boxers easier. Pushing the garments to his feet, Rachel grabbed the hem of Finn's shirt and yanked it over his head, pressing a heated kiss to his lips before dropping back down between his legs. A soft groan escaped his lips as Rachel's tiny hands gently stroked his cock. They moved to his thighs, and she ran her hands up and down his legs before gripping the base of his cock. She kissed the tip sweetly and grinned as his hips bucked, causing her to take the head into her mouth entirely.

Finn's head fell back as Rachel's lips moved up his cock, swirling her tongue around him. He fisted a hand in her hair, needing to hold onto _something. _Her lips took more and more of him in her mouth, and he just about died when she began sucking. Oh yeah, he had an awesome girlfriend. Her hands unwrapped themselves from his base. One trailed down his leg, and the other cupped his sac right as he felt his cock hit the back of her throat. A strangled sound emitted from the back of Finn's throat. It didn't matter how many times she did this, it never got old. And he was a lucky bastard because she did it a _lot_.

Finn looked down to watch the dark-haired beauty between his legs, and his eyes bugged out of his head. The hand that was on his leg left and moved to cup her breast, fingers toying and flicking her nipple. She dragged her hand sensually down her body to rub her entrance. She pinched her clit before letting out a soft keen and pushing two fingers inside herself. Finn had thought there was nothing hotter than a Rachel playing the drums—now he knew better, because this Rachel, the Rachel had her fingers in her pussy and his dick in her mouth. This Rachel was so far beyond hot, so far beyond sexy.

"Rach," he warned between gritted teeth. "Rach, I'm gonna-" he cut off with a loud groan as Rachel swallowed not once but twice. Finn yelled out her name as he spilled his seed down her throat. He heard a muffled cry come from her as well and he knew she had just come on her fingers. Panting, Finn watched as Rachel pulled her mouth off his cock, smacking her lips together with a satisfactory pop. She carefully pulled her fingers out. Carefully considering them, Rachel's eyes met his before her tongue darted out to lap up her juices.

With a soft groan, Finn grabbed Rachel's wrists and pulled her towards him. Their chests collided, and he pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Her lips tasted different, like a cross between his cum and hers. It was kinda the best thing he'd ever tasted.

"I love you," he whispered into her lips.

"I love you too," she sighed. They stayed locked in their embrace for a few heated moments before Rachel pulled away and began walking around the room, apparently searching for something. Finn wasn't really focused on much else besides the way her naked boobs and ass moved as she walked around, and came to from his trance when he saw her press the phone to her ear.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused. Rachel turned to face him with a sly grin. "Calling in my understudy. The show can do without me tonight."

Finn smirked and launched off of the stool. Pinning his girlfriend to the wall he tore the skirt off her body and began sucking at her pulse point.

Their fun had only just begun and for once they had the whole night to themselves.


End file.
